ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars
Although this article is NOT directly about the movie saga Star Wars, it may share some overtones. *''Although this article is NOT directly about the (SDI), it is related''. *''What this article is about—the proxy wars between the Dark Side and the Light Side''. Star Wars concerns a period of civil war that began from time immemorial reflected through a series of proxy wars to our present day, such as: versus , versus , God versus Satan, Allah versus , Allied powers versus the Axis powers (World War II), (NATO) versus . Allegiance Allegiance to the Civil War requires the blood sacrifice of humans—a component during our age (period) of what this article names as Star Wars. The following are just a few examples of the complex nature of this constituency. * sacrificed young children to the cult of Moloch by passing them through fire. * s required servants to be sacrificially killed after a pharaohs' deaths, so as to continue to serve them in the afterlife. * A young lamb is sacrificed during the conquests of the . * In Ancient Hawaii, a Kauwa (slave class), was sacrificed at a temple. * Young soldiers, in their teenage years, were sacrificially drafted to serve in the World Wars, on both sides—a continuous battle right into the . Solar Warden ).|link=w:c:mythology:moloch]] Around 1953 an alien presence was detectedIn the United States, the alien presence was detected under Project Sigma in 1953 (M. W. Cooper). by major nations of the Cold War. At least 10 nations, members of the UN, communicated with this alien presence. Although we don't know its official name, the United States had once given it the codename: "Solar Warden" (good until 2002). Under the Eisenhower administration, US officials were led to believe that they were entering a "treaty"Ufology enthusiasts commonly refer to the supposed "treaty" as . with the intent of exchanging resources with an "extraterrestrial" race. However—they were in fact, entering a contract with age-old Earth-based Supernormals, who have imposed the following on the USA: * The US government is to swear to secrecy of [ their ] presence on Earth. * The US government is required to grant full access to all and any US government facilities. * The US government must dedicate , USA, including Nevada, to develop and maintain underground bases under specified Indian reservationsMajestic 12 and the Secret Government, by M. W. Cooper "holy sites". * The US government must meet/or allow a quota of biological specimens to be offered (including human biology—See Unethical human experimentation at Dulce).The human biology exchange program is conducted under that Karla Turner warned about, subsequently having died in 1996. The program still continues today, but under a different codename. The improper in 2016 confirms MKUltra's continuity. The ancient practice of offering human biology to the ancients, goes back to the dawn of mankind, now made official in the United States of America,Operation Majestic 1989 reveals that "for the balance of things to be maintained", Russia would also receive "similar condition".[ OM1989, p. 29] This balance confirms that other nations, such as said , are in a similar contract with Solar Warden. with cooperation of the US government as of 1954. The United States of America sold its soul upon execution of the , ten years prior, in 1945. ;Notes The Empire :Main: Project Aquarius |link=Nordics]] Most of the Earth nations are in servitude to the Empire. In the coming years, anyone not on board, and any Rebels—will be weeded out. The Nordic forces are preparing for what is termed "ascension". Before the day of reckoning—you may opt to be "enlightened" in order to join the Empire. If you choose not to be "enlightened", you will be "left behind". Many people are gathering today in preparation for "ascension". Present-day followers are wooed into believing that they will reach a higher and most heavenly dimension. They are urged to prepare now before the coming day of the "death star", or the "death of the sun"—meaning that the will soon end. Pisces is represented by the fish , a common . The end of Pisces, means the end of Christianity—the 'death of a star'. Enter the "Age of Aquarius" (Named in the 1977 Vrillon Message). Resources * V is for Victory! * Project Aquarius * War of the Worlds * Krill papers Category:Anunna Category:Ufology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Ancient aliens